


Now That I See You Again

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: When a gas leak at McKinley causes Figgins to transfer all the students out of there for an unknown amount of time, the New Directions are thrust into an unfamiliar environment. But what happens when some of it, is a little more familiar then they thought? Contains characters from CP Coulter's Daltonverse.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Kudos: 8





	Now That I See You Again

"What do you think the assembly is about?" Mercedes asked her best friend and fellow diva, Rachel, as the entire glee club headed down to the gym after Figgins called an emergency assembly.

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know." She said, as the glee club entered the gym and sat down.

"Attention children." Figgins said, stepping up to the microphone. "Settle down." For the most part, everyone quieted down, wanted to know what was going on. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. It has come to my attention that there is a gas leak below McKinley and it is no longer safe for you to attend school. Since it will take an unknown amount of time to fix the gas leak, we are transferring you to surrounding schools until the leak is fixed." Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other, concerned. They didn't want to be separated. "Athletes and Cheerios, you are going to St. Patrick. Goths, AV club, and the band, you are going to Carmel High School. New Directions, you are going to Dalton Academy. Your teachers will have more information. You may go."

"Woah." Tina said as they headed back to the choir room. "Figgins actually made a logical decision."

Puck scoffed. "That never happens."

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room, a packet of papers in his hands. "Everyone sit down, I have a lot to tell you. Okay," he said as soon as everyone was seated in the chairs on the risers. "Dalton Academy is a boarding school in Westerville, so you will be away from home, for however long this goes on. Dalton has three dorm houses, Windsor, Stuart, and Hanover, and you are divided among them. Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Mike, you are in Windsor." Mr. Schue said, reading from his list. "Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Puck, you are in Stuart. Brittany, Sam, Quinn, and Matt, you are in Hanover. You have tonight to pack, and then we leave tomorrow at ten a.m., from the McKinley parking lot. Any questions?" Rachel's hand shot up. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Does Dalton have a glee club?" She asked.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Dalton has an a capella show choir, called the Warblers, and I have already spoken to their coach, Ms. Medal. She has allowed us to practice with them for as long as we are there. Do you have any other questions?" When no one said anything, Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "You may go. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"What do you think about this?" Mercedes asked Rachel, as the two girls headed out to the parking lot.

"It's going to be interesting." Rachel said. "I've never been to a boarding school before. I wonder why they don't separate the boys and the girls."

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, the New Directions showed up at the McKinley parking lot, luggage in hand. The two hour ride to Dalton went fairly quickly, since Sam and Puck brought their guitars out, and Finn pulled out his drumsticks, and they spent the entire ride singing songs. Two hours later, the bus pulled into the Dalton parking lot. Sam and Mike hopped out first, to pull Artie out. Rachel and Mercedes followed Mr. Schue out of the bus to meet with the three boys in Dalton uniforms, who were standing there.

A tall, athletically built boy about their age with brown hair and green eyes stepped foreword and stuck his hand out for Mr. Schue to shake. "I'm Charlie Amos, prefect of Windsor House. This is Justin Bancroft." He said, indicating to a tall, handsome boy with gelled brunette hair and brown eyes. "He's prefect of Hanover House. This is Logan Wright." He said, indicating to the other boy with gelled blonde hair and green eyes. "He's the prefect of Stuart House."

Mercedes leaned over to Rachel. "I was kinda hoping for a female prefect."

"So was I." Rachel said, nodding.

Charlie continued on. "If you would follow us, we can go get your uniforms."

Charlie, Justin, and Logan led the New Directions across campus, stopping outside a building that looked out of place among the other ornate buildings on Dalton's campus. It was a small, one floor building, with a simple door and more modern architecture, unlike the large buildings with Victorian architecture that they had seen coming across campus.

"Welcome to the uniform shop." Charlie said, pulling open the door and leading them inside.

The room was set up like a workshop. Shelves lined the walls, with drawers containing cloth, needles, and thread, along with some bins of ties, pants, shoes, and socks. A rack holding blazers, skirts, and shirts was along the back wall. In the center of the room were three tables, each with a sewing machine in the center, and supplies strewn across it. Near the back wall was a door that was standing open, the light in the room on.

Two people, a girl and a boy, sat at the tables in the center of the room. The girl was tall with a rather lean but shapely body, slightly tanned, and with long, wavy, brown hair and wide brown eyes, while the boy was short with strawberry-blonde curly hair. Both of them looked up when the group entered.

"Is this them?" The girl asked, turning to Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "This is them, Merril."

"I'm going to go wait outside." Logan said, scowling. "You two have this under control."

As soon as Logan left the building, the boy turned to Charlie shaking his head. "I thought he would have been over that enough to stay in the building."

"It would certainly make everything a lot easier." Justin agreed.

Another boy emerged from the room in the back, a box of clothing in his arms, which covered his face, making it impossible to see. He was taller then the other boy, with coifed chestnut hair. "Was that Logan leaving?" He asked, setting down the box on the last table, revealing his face to the New Directions, who gaped. Standing there, was Kurt Hummel, who had disappeared two years ago.

"Yep." The other boy agreed. "He's still not over what happened last year."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He really needs to be. I don't know how much longer I can keep Medal off my tail. She seems insistent on having Logan and I duet, because we sounded good together two years ago, but he won't even be in the same room with me longer then he has to be, and we all know we can't tell Medal about what happened last year."

"I don't know how long the Tweedles can distract Ms. Medal." The other boy agreed.

Kurt turned to Merril. "You can measure the girls. Reed and I can take the guys."

"Let's do this." Merril said, grinning and taking out her tape measure, before motioning for Rachel.

The New Directions shrugged, but got in line, not sure what to say to Kurt.

"Hopefully the Tweedles don't act too insane today." Kurt commented to Reed, while the two boys measured Finn and Mike for uniforms.

Charlie scoffed. "It's the Tweedles. Those two are always insane. You know this Kurt."

As if to prove his point, a large bang echoed out from a different direction, making all the New Directions jump, while the Dalton students simply ignored it.

"That was in the direction of Windsor." Reed commented, looking out the window.

Kurt nodded. "What do you think it was, the Tweedles or Drew and Satoru?"

"That was a little too quiet for the Tweedles. It was probably Drew and Satoru." Reed said, after considering it for a second.

Kurt turned to Charlie. "You go take care of that."

"But don't you three need help?" Charlie protested.

Reed shook his head. "We'll be fine here. Justin is still here, and if we absolutely need him, Logan is outside."

"Okay, fine." Charlie relented, turning around and running out the door, it banging shut behind him.

"Was that normal?" Tina asked, as Charlie disappeared out the door.

Reed nodded. "For Windsor, yes. Chaz is always running after someone, usually the Tweedles, to stop them from causing more chaos then they normally do."

"I honestly don't know how he does it." Justin said, shaking his head.

Kurt laughed. "Chaz is just as crazy as the rest of us. He just appears more sane then everyone else. He would have to be crazy to control the crazy in Windsor."

"That's the last of them." Merril said, placing her tape measure down. "We'll come back later to get the material and work on them this weekend. You should have them before Monday."

Reed nodded. "That's if Kurt and I can actually get any sewing done with craziness of Windsor."

"I'll just threaten them with taking away the magic cookies." Kurt said, shrugging.

"Do you need me to do more of them?" Merril asked, concerned. "We all know Hanover is more calm then Windsor."

Kurt shook his head. "No, we'll be able to finish them."

"Come on." Reed said, setting down his measuring equipment and making his way over to the door. "We'll all take you back to the houses."

When they exited the building, Logan pushed himself off of the wall. He turned to Justin, purposely avoiding eye contact with Kurt. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Justin said, nodding. He turned back to the New Directions. "Everyone who is in Stuart House, go with Logan. Everyone who is in Hanover House can come with Merril and I. The rest of you, those in Windsor House, can go with Reed and Kurt."

The New Directions separated, Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Puck following Logan, Brittany, Sam, Quinn, and Matt following Merril and Justin, and Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Mike following Kurt and Reed, who walked further ahead, whispering together, and leaving the New Directions to discuss the situation.

"I can't believe he's been here the entire time." Mercedes hissed, furious. "He disappeared and didn't even have the courage to tell us why."

Tina looked hesitantly up to where Reed and Kurt were walking together. "If he's here, do you think that means Shane and Blaine are too?"

All the four New Directions froze, remembering the Anderson brothers, who had disappeared at the same time as Kurt did.

"It's certainly possible." Artie acknowledged. "We all know how close Blaine and Kurt were."

Mike looked up at the towering building they had come to a stop in front of. "I think we'll find out sooner then later."

"Welcome to Windsor." Reed told them as soon as the New Directions caught up, before pulling the door open and allowing them to step inside.

Mercedes, Mike, Artie, and Tina looked around in shock. Windsor House was styled with Victorian architecture and decor. The foyer was large, with a marble staircase in the center. On either side of the staircase were hallways. The foyer had several tables and chairs, where a couple boys were sitting around. They looked up and waved to the Windsors, but went back to what they were doing. The decor was Victorian style, with rugs, intricate furniture, and beautiful paintings.

"We should head to the common room." Kurt said as he and Reed led the New Directions through the foyer. "That's where the room keys are."

Turning down the hallway, Reed and Kurt led the New Directions, before stopping in front of a door and pulling it open, allowing them to enter and revealing a large, open room. There were a wall of windows looking out into the courtyard against one wall. Another wall had a wall of bookshelves with a fireplace in the center. Couches, chairs, and tables were scattered around the room. On one side of the room was a TV. There was an African-American boy and an Asian boy battling out on Halo. Two boys sat on one of the couches talking, their backs to the New Directions, but both boys had dark brown hair, one in wild curls, and the other gelled back. A pair of twin boys, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes sat eagerly watching the Halo match, while a pale, lanky boy with black, shaggy hair sat on the windowsill reading a very large book.

"Shane!" Reed called in excitement, running across the room, and nearly tripping and falling while doing so, before plopping onto the seat next to the boy with the wild, curly hair.

Shane Anderson smiled, wrapping his arm around Reed's shoulders. "How was it?"

"Logan was being Logan again." Kurt said, rolling his eyes and sitting down next to the other boy. "Do you have the keys?"

The other boy pulled several sets of keys out of his pocket. "I do." Blaine Anderson said, standing up and handing them to the shell-shocked New Directions. "Your rooms are right down this hallway. Mike and Artie are rooming together, while Tina and Mercedes are rooming together."

"Where are all the girls?" Mercedes asked, looking around in confusion, deciding to settle on the easy thing she could question, rather then the topic of her missing friends.

The Windsors stared at her in confusion. "There are no girls." Kurt finally said. "Dalton is an all-boys school. Merril is the exception. Mr. Schue didn't tell you that?"

The New Directions simply shook their heads.

"Well," Blaine said, sitting back. "I think we're going to have a lot more to explain now. This is going to take a while."

As Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Artie took their spots in front of their long-lost friends, Mercedes somehow knew, that no matter how long they would be there, living at Dalton would be a time none of them would ever forget.


End file.
